christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Russian language
On the history of using "русский" ("russkij") and "российский" ("rossijskij") as the Russian adjectives denoting "Russian", see: Oleg Trubachyov. 2005. Русский – Российский. История, динамика, идеология двух атрибутов нации (pp 216–227). В поисках единства. Взгляд филолога на проблему истоков Руси., 2005. . On the 1830s change in the Russian name of the Russian language and its causes, see: Tomasz Kamusella. 2012. The Change of the Name of the Russian Language in Russian from Rossiiskii to Russkii: Did Politics Have Anything to Do with It?(pp 73–96). Acta Slavica Iaponica. Vol 32, | altname = | pronunciation = | states = Russia, Ukraine, Belarus and other neighbouring Post-Soviet states | speakers = million | date = 2010 | ref = ne2010 | speakers2 = 260 million (L1 plus L2 speakers) (2012)Russian language. University of Leicester. Retrieved 30 June 2014. | familycolor = Indo-European | fam2 = Balto-Slavic | fam3 = Slavic | fam4 = East Slavic | ancestor = Old East Slavic | script = Cyrillic (Russian alphabet) Russian Braille | nation = (state) (state) (official) (official) Статья 10. Конституция Кыргызской Республики (inter-ethnic communication) : * Gagauzia (official) Partially recognized states: Abkhazia and South Ossetia are only partially recognized countries(official) Статья 6. Конституция Республики Абхазия (state) Статья 4. Конституция Республики Южная Осетия Unrecognised states: (official) Former states: Constitution and Fundamental Law of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, 1977: Section II, Chapter 6, Article 36 Organizations: * IAEA * ICAO * UNESCO * WHO CIS Warsaw Pact (defunct) EAEC CSTO CMEA (defunct) GUAM SCO OSCE ATS ISO}} | minority = (regional and minority) * A number of municipalities in Tulcea County and Constanța County (minority) The Constitution of Ukraine. Article 10. * Autonomous Republic of CrimeaThe status of Crimea and of the city of Sevastopol is under dispute between Russia and Ukraine since March 2014; Ukraine and the majority of the international community consider Crimea to be an autonomous republic of Ukraine and Sevastopol to be one of Ukraine's cities with special status, whereas Russia, on the other hand, considers Crimea to be a federal subject of Russia and Sevastopol to be one of Russia's three federal cities. * Dnipropetrovsk Oblast * Donetsk Oblast * Kharkiv Oblast"Русскому языку на Харьковщине предоставили статус регионального" . Ukrinform * Kherson Oblast * Luhansk Oblast * Mykolaiv Oblast"Николаевский облсовет сделал русский язык региональным" . Новости Донбасса * Odessa Oblast * Zaporizhia Oblast * (election documents) }} | agency = Russian Language Institute at the Russian Academy of Sciences | iso1 = ru | iso2 = rus | iso3 = rus | lingua = 53-AAA-ea < 53-AAA-e (varieties: 53-AAA-eaa to 53-AAA-eat) | map = Russian language status and proficiency in the World.svg | mapcaption = States where Russian is an official language (dark blue) or spoken as a first or second language by 10% or more of the population (teal) | notice = IPA | glotto = russ1263 | glottorefname = Russian }} Russian (Russian: , transliteration: russkiy yaz'ik) is the main language of Russia. It is also spoken in other parts of the former Soviet Union. It is spoken by many people in Ukraine, Belarus, Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Tajikistan, Kyrgyzstan, Moldova, Latvia, Lithuania, Turkmenistan and Estonia. Russian is one of the Slavic languages. The Slavic languages belong to the family of Indo-European languages. Russian is one of the three East Slavic languages. The other two are Ukrainian and Belarusian. More people speak Russian than any other Slavic language. Written Russian does not use the Latin alphabet like English and the West Slavic languages do. It uses a script called Cyrillic, whose letters, like that of Latin, came from Greek, but look different from them. The other East Slavic languages, as well as some of the South Slavic languages, use the same script. Russian is an official language of Russia, Belarus, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan and Uzbekistan. It is one of the six official languages of the United Nations, along with English, Spanish, French, Arabic, and Chinese. Standard Russian read in Russian]] Standard Russian is also called modern literary Russian (Современный русский литературный язык). It first appeared at the beginning of the 18th century. At that time Peter the Great was working to make the Russian state more modern. Standard Russian grew out of the dialect of Russian spoken by people in Moscow and the area around Moscow. In some ways, Standard Russian was also like the Russian used in government offices in earlier centuries. Lomonosov put together the first book on Russian grammar in 1755. The Russian Academy of Sciences published the first full dictionary of Russian in 1783. The grammar, vocabulary, and pronunciation of Russian became stable and were standardized at the end of the 18th and in the 19th century. This was the "Golden Age" of Russian literature. Russian literature became famous throughout the world. All of Russia began to use Russian as its language of literature, education, and official communication. Until the 20th century, only the upper classes and people in cities spoke the literary language. Russians from the countryside continued to speak their local dialects. Starting in the 20th century, all children were required to go to school. Many people had radios and televisions. This helped spread Standard Russian. In the 20th century the dialects of Russian mostly disappeared. They were gone by the middle of the century. Standard Russian replaced them almost completely. Naming In Russian, a person's name has three parts. These are the first name, the second name and the family name. Parents choose the first name for their child. Some common Russian names for boys are Ivan, Vladimir, Mikhail, and Nikolai. Some common Russian names for girls are Anna, Anastasia, Svetlana and Yekaterina. The second name is called the patronymic. It comes from the first name of one's father. The Russian word for this is otchestvo. Take, for example, a boy whose father is named Ivan. The boy's patronymic is Ivanovich. Another example: a boy's father is named Nikolai. The boy's patronymic is Nikolaevich. If a girl's father is named Ivan, her patronymic is Ivanovna. If her father is named Nikolai, her patronymic is Nikolaevna. The patronymic of a boy ends with ovich or evich. The patronymic of a girl ends with ovna or evna. Boys have the same family name as their fathers. Girls also use their father's family name, but with one difference. An a'' is put on the end of the name. Take, for example, a man with the family name ''Romanov. His son's family name is Romanov. His daughter's family name is Romanova. Another example: A man's name is Nikolai Alexandrovich Romanov. He has a son named Aleksei and a daughter named Anastasia. The son's full name is Aleksei Nikolaevich Romanov. The daughter's full name is Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova. There are also many people in Russia with family names that are not Russian. Some of these names have only one form. That means the family name is the same for sons and daughters. Some examples are Glushko (a Ukrainian name), Rubinstein (a German/Jewish name) or Shevardnadze (a Georgian name). Grammar Case Like Latin, Greek, and German, Russian has a case system. In Russian the case system applies to nouns, pronouns, adjectives, numerals and participles. The case system is a set of word endings (sounds/letters attached to the ends of words) that show the grammatical roles of words in a sentence. Because the grammatical roles are shown by the endings, the order of words in a sentence is more free in Russian than, for example, in English. There are six cases in Russian. The nominative case, which is the form listed in the dictionary, is used for the subject of the sentence. The genitive case often shows ownership. The accusative case is used for a direct object, the dative case for an indirect object. The instrumental case is used for the tool or instrument with which something is done. The prepositional case is used after certain prepositions, such as "in" and "on", but other prepositions may require the use of other cases. Each of the cases has other uses besides the basic ones just listed. Gender and Number In Russian, nouns have one of three genders: masculine, feminine, or neuter. Masculine nouns usually end in consonants, neuter nouns usually end in -o or -e, and feminine nouns usually end in -a or -я. There is also the plural, which acts much like a fourth gender - when a word is made into the plural, its gender does not matter as far as the case system is concerned. Adjectives In Russian, an adjective (a describing word) must agree with the word it describes in gender and number. In the nominative case, adjectives that describe feminine words usually end in -ая or -яя. Ones that describe masculine words usually end in -ый, -ий or -ой. Ones that describe neuter words usually end in -ое or -ее. Ones that describe plural words usually end in -ые or -ие. These endings change depending on the case. References Other websites Category:Slavic languages Category:Languages of Russia Category:Languages of Azerbaijan Category:Languages of Asia Category:Languages of Europe